<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by ZakeryDaiquiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047095">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakeryDaiquiri/pseuds/ZakeryDaiquiri'>ZakeryDaiquiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakeryDaiquiri/pseuds/ZakeryDaiquiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is chapter one for a series I will upload a chapter every other day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter One</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It had been almost a year since Oikawa had been playing volleyball. Since he moved, he’s been trying to catch up on school work from when he wasn’t there. He didn’t have any friends when he moved or when he got into Aoba Johsai High. He felt tired from doing all this work and sighed.</p>
<p>“Things just haven't been the same without mum..”</p>
<p>He hadn’t realized anyone was next to him until he heard a voice say “Huh? Were you talking to me?”</p>
<p>He got a little embarrassed from that moment. He turned to see the best volleyball player at the school, Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“No, no sorry about that! I was just talking to myself. Heh..”</p>
<p>He felt so embarrassed as he laid his head down and internally screamed to himself. “STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!” He was a blushing mess at this point. The same voice came up to him and spoke, softer than the last time he had said anything “Hey are you okay? I heard what you said about your mum passing away. My father died too when I was 12. Do you wanna talk about her?”</p>
<p>Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. At this point, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between his face and a tomato.</p>
<p>“Uhm.. sure I guess.” Oikawa was unsure whether or not he should be talking about personal things with Iwaizumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started out talking about memories with his mum like going stargazing or watching movies together. He explained every little detail about her and how awesome she was.</p>
<p>“But.. There’s only one thing missing. Her.”</p>
<p>Some tears fled down his cheek as he explained how she died.</p>
<p>“When the fire started we were all asleep. Me, my little sister, our dog, and mum. I woke up to my dog licking my face, and so did my sister. He didn’t get to mum in time, so her room got blocked off. No one could enter, or leave.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi felt bad for Oikawa and his family. At 18 he couldn’t believe he had lost his mother. Since he didn’t say anything about a father, he guessed that his father had died too. So that would mean Oikawa only had his dog, his little sister, and himself.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry. Look I have to get going but I’ll give you my number so we can keep chatting.”</p>
<p>Once they exchanged numbers Iwaizumi packed his book into his bag and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank you so much for reading chapter one of my series work "stars" it means a lot to me!! Have a good day/night! :3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>